Mother Within
by Lia Walker
Summary: John’s left the boys alone, yet again. While he’s gone Dean becomes dangerously ill, and then “it” happens, totally un-expected and yet unbelievably amazing. Written for Mad Server :p
1. Chapter 1

*Please leave reviews! This was written for Mad Server, she doesn't exactly know me but I'm a fan of her stories xD

Warning: There may be some language that certain users don't find "acceptable." Don't like? Then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did xD)

Title: Mother Within

Summary: John's left the boys alone, yet again. While he's gone Dean becomes dangerously ill, and then "it" happens.

"In culture after culture, people believe that the soul lives on after death,

that rituals can change the physical world and divine the truth, and that illness and misfortune are caused and alleviated by spirits, ghosts, saints ... and gods."

~Unknown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam glances at his watch nervously "_shit" _he says aloud to no one in particular.

Dean's temperature had gone up another degree in the last hour. And frankly Sam was finding himself more pissed then worried.

"_I'll be back in 4 days Dean, keep an eye on Sam_." John had told them.

"For days, yeah fucking right" thought Sam. "That was…" he glances at the calendar hanging above the desk in their stingy motel room "6 days ago."

After John had left to hunt the wendigo, Dean had woken up feeling shitty. Or as Dean had put it "Shitty was an understatement."

Sam had tried to convince Dean that he needed to see a doctor, but Dean being the stubborn big brother as always had adamantly refused "Cnnt ford' it Smm." he had deduced in his fever induced state.

So Sam had no choice but to sit back and wait for his father to return. He had tried leaving multiple messages on John's voicemail and to no avail.

He had done everything he could think to do, to get Dean's temperature more agreeable. But the 17 year old Dean was getting no better.

Sam had at first assumed his brother was coming down with a chest cold, but this was so much worse. Fever induced nightmares had awoken Sam at midnight the previous night, and painful body-wracking coughs had kept Dean up most of the day as well.

Sam was torn, on one hand he knew he should get Dean medical help immediately, but on the other hand he knew that they didn't have the insurance information with them and going to a hospital with Dean as ill as he was would raise suspicions from CPS and they couldn't afford that either.

Sam decided that he'd try one more ice bath and then get Dean back to bed after medicating him again.

After he had run the water and gotten the ice all set in the tub, Sam gently helped Dean to a standing position and left him right in his boxers while he set him gently into the tub.

Shivers immediately began to wrack Dean's weak form and all Sam could do was stand on watching helplessly, not knowing what Else to do.

Sam had thought Dean would be ok if he left to fix the bed for Dean after he got out, he had no more that walked to the bed when he heard it, a heart-stopping crash followed by a pained yelp was heard from within.

He ran into the bathroom quickly to find Dean had tried to stand and had fallen into the side of the tub, his entire body was emerged in the water. Sam reached in the tub, careful as not to slip in the ever growing puddle of water.

He reached under Dean's arms and lifted him hastily out.

"You okay man?" he asked

He became frightened when he received no response.

"Dean?" he tried again, shaking him.

He quickly glanced at Dean and was shocked to realize that there was no reassuring rise and fall of his chest. He grabbed at Dean's neck to feel for a pulse, after what seemed like forever he felt it, albeit weak it was there.

He positioned Dean as his father had taught him during training and listened for respirations-- There were none.

He began with chest compressions.

"One…Two…Three…." he continued on until it was time to breathe, once the time came he gently tilted Dean's head back and placed his mouth over his brother's and pushed the air.

He put his hand on Dean's chest and felt the air as Dean's lungs circulated the oxygen.

"Damnit he's still not breathing on his own!" Sam though worriedly

He repeated the process once more and was rewarded when Dean finally spluttered some water up.

Sam put his hands on Dean's chest again and was relieved to find that he was breathing again.

"Dean…. Come on man you've slept long enough over the last few days…" Sam told him gently.

Worried when he didn't receive a response he tried shaking his brothers shoulders

"Dean come on man this isn't funny if your trying to pull anything…" Sam continued knowing full well that Dean wasn't trying anything, it was however, Sam that wished that Dean was just pulling a prank on him.

At last Dean's eyes opened slowly and looked around the bathroom. "Sam?" Dean's voice questioned.

It was then that Sam noticed something was different with Dean, it wasn't the way he looked physically but… his eyes were… not…Sam was at a loss of how to explain it, Dean's normally radiant eyes were duller.

And his skin seemed… colder… unnaturally colder. "Oh God Sammy, I've missed you boys so much." It was then that Sam realized something, something that shouldn't even be possible was happening.

Their mom was back… but…. She was back as… DEAN?

"Mom…" Sam said in disbelief. _Mary _nodded and tried sitting up, but Sam placed a restraining hand on his err.. Her chest. He wasn't sure of what was right at the moment. This was Dean's body but was Dean being possessed by their own mother?

"What…" Sam started to question but a hand in the air stopped him. "Wait… listen" Dean's voice again.

It was then that Sam heard it too the all to familiar rumble of the Impala's engine on the gravel. His dad was back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this oughta be good! What will John say to all of this? Why has Mary been brought back? Leave reviews and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry this took so long to get the second chapter out, I've been so busy with school/finals/regents a lot going on. It isn't as long as future chapters will be, and I promise no more 3 week waits! Please leave reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What…" Sam started to question but a hand in the air stopped him. "Wait… listen" Dean's voice again._

_It was then that Sam heard it too the all to familiar rumble of the Impala's engine on the gravel. His dad was back._

John walked into the motel room with a tired look on his face, it didn't take long for that look of tired to turn to one of utter shock.

Dean was lying on the motel floor, naked with the exception of his boxer shorts. And Sam was looking up at John as though he'd been caught with his pants down.

"Boys?" John asked questioningly.

Sam was at a loss of how to explain this to his father. "Dad… Dean isn't…. he can't… I don't….."

John took one tentative step further into the room "Dean?"

John asked again when he realized how haggard his son was looking, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked as though he'd lost about 10 pounds since John had left.

"Sorry John, not Dean." said Mary.

"Sam Get away from him!" John yelled fearing that Dean had been possessed by a demon.

"No." The answer from Sam was clear in the 10 foot distance between them, "she won't hurt us dad."

She??? All these clues were swirling around in John's head, it wasn't until Mary had to give him another reminder "June 9th Pagoda Springs, back seat of the impala and you were most definitely 5 minutes away from a….."

"ENOUGH!" John barked not at all liking where this was going.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" He demanded.

He was startled to see a look of sheer sadness cross Dean's face.

He tried to convince himself "It's not possible, it's been 13 years since she died." But he also had to contend with himself the "no one else would know where Dean had been conceived or the date for that matter."

"If this is real and this isn't some kind of…. Of…. Illusion or trick then… Mary why? Why are you back and why are you…possessing Dean?" John said while still trying to figure everything out.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it John." Mary spat back at him.

"When I died, I trusted you to watch after the boys, and you've made some pretty careless mistakes over the years John but this???? This??? Would it have hurt you to check your fucking messages once in awhile??? Did you know how sick Dean was while you were gone?" She fumed

"Because John, Regardless of how many times you've let the boys suffer over the years, how many times you've left them alone, neither has ever come this close to death." She finished.

John looked up startled with tears in his eyes "You mean…"

"Yes John, I mean Dean is dying, and it's on your head." She said.

Sam looked at both of the startled from the spot on his floor, the silence that followed the simple statement was deafening.

It was finally Sam that broke the silence. "But how is he….I don't… How is Dean dying? I've done the best I could for him, which wasn't much." He said while glaring at his father.

Dean-- Err… Mary sat on the bed next to Sam with her arm around him "You've done nothing wrong Samuel. "It is with your help that Dean will overcome this."

She looked over at John and then back at Sam again, it is with both of _your _help that Dean will make it through this.

"But I don't understand." Said Sam "How is he dying???"

"He has pneumonia, and a bad case of it at that." She told him

"And don't think for a second I'm leaving either of you, it means too damn much and it is my personal mission to make damn sure that you'll get it through your head John that Dean is just as worthy of your attention as Samuel is!"

"You've left too much on his shoulder's over the years." She finished

"I know Mary, damnit I know, and I swear I'll make it up to him, to them both."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go


	3. Chapter 3

*REVIEW! The more reviews, I get the faster the chapter's will be out! This chapter will be short, probably around 500 words maximum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Dean fell lax onto the bed,

"Dean!" Sam screamed

"Dean wake up!" he insisted

Their father came out of his stupor at last and rushed over to the bed he picked Dean up and was alarmed at how warm he felt despite the cold clothes he was wearing.

"Come on Sammy," John started "help me get warm clothes on him."

"Dad he needs a hospital!" Sam said still not moving from his brother's side.

"Damnit Sam I know! But the last thing he needs is for us to take him outside dressed like this!"

They quickly got Dean into some warm flannel pants, and a long sleeved shirt. John then took off his own leather Jacket and put Dean's arms through and zipped it up.

"Sammy go downstairs and start the car, turn the heat on full blast." John told him as he finished getting socks on Dean.

"Yes sir," Sam quickly agreed, thankful that for the moment he had a task to focus on.

He ran downstairs and quickly out to the parking lot, he turned the key in the Impala, relieved when the beauty started right up. He reached in further and turned the heat to full blast.

He made his way back to the motel room as quickly as his lanky legs could carry him. On the way to the room he ran into his father, he had Dean in a cradle carry, one arm under his arms and the other under the crook in both knees.

Sam turned around and ran all the way down to the Impala and threw the door open, John laid Dean down on the back seat after Sam had already crawled in. Dean's head rested on Sam's lap for the duration of the car ride.

When John got the hospital he pulled right up to the emergency room entrance and ran inside, yelling for help. On the way to the hospital, Dean's breathing had slowed to a dangerous level.

The doctor's ran out with a gurney and much needed oxygen supply. They took Dean from John and Sam behind closed doors.

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, in reality it took only 40 minutes for the doctor to assess and begin Dean on treatment.

He came out into the waiting room. "I'm looking for the family of Dean Winchester?"

John and Sam quickly stood up and moved towards the doctor they both began talking at once "How's my son?" "How's my brother?" The doctor didn't offer any smiles or assurances. He instead gave them a grim look.

"I'm afraid your son has fallen into a coma, he suffered two febrile seizures during the examination, it was just too much for his body to handle."

"What now?" John asked, not liking at ALL where the doctor was going.

"The next 48 hours are critical, after that?" he shrugged not sure how to continue this.

"What the hell do you mean?" John yelled in frustration.

"What I'm trying to say, Mr. Winchester, is that Dean is a very sick young man, and at this point we're honestly not sure if he is strong enough to pull through."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews???? PLEASE! XD IM desperate here and running out of ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

*Review = LOVE. The more reviews, the faster the updates.

Sorry tis taken me so long, but I work 12 hour shifts at the hospital now so not much time to write! I've taken my weekends now for time with my parents and family. I am only 15 so I need a life XD. I'll be writing more and more so at night now so the chapter's may not be as long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the character's. I only own the plot for this particular story.

Thanks to Merisha for the tips too!

------------------------------------------

"_What I'm trying to say, Mr. Winchester, is that Dean is a very sick young man, and at this point we're honestly not sure if he is strong enough to pull through."_

John's heart dropped at hearing these very words "Oh God" John suddenly felt light-headed as hands reached out to slow his fall to the ground.

"Easy Mr. Winchester, this news is never easy to hear. Especially when it's your own child."

John was sitting in the chair with the doctor kneeling in front of him, making sure he was ok. "You mean….That my boy could die?" John asked.

The doctor avoided answering John directly, he instead look John straight in the eye and told him "If you think negatively, your son will feel it, you need to believe that he can beat this in order for him to."

"Can we see him?" John asked only now remembering that Sam was standing off to the side, not saying anything.

"In a little while Mr. Winchester, give the nurses some time to settle him into his room. I'll send a nurse out to get you when it's been done." the doctor told them.

Before the doctor walked away John stopped him told him "I never caught your name?"

"Oh sorry.." the doctor looked embarrassed "My name is Dr. Buttafuoco." He quickly walked away when he noticed the shocked looked on John's face.

He turned around quickly when he heard Sam snicker "Dean will have a field day with this when he wakes up." Sam quipped.

They sat in the waiting room in an uncomfortable silence, it was John that finally spoke "Sammy listen I…" he began but was stopped when Sam interrupted him.

"You should be sorry.." Sam spat "You weren't there when we needed you most…you're supposed to be the father, not me and NOT Dean."

John tried to interrupt his tirade "Sammy I really am…"

"SAVE IT…" Sam yelled in frustration "you're not really sorry, but if Dean dies….if he dies…" Sammy stopped yelling and broke down in heart-wrenching sobs.

He'd been running on empty the past few days while taking care of Dean and the exhaustion was now catching up to him.

John caught him as he cried and gently rocked him back and forth, trying to quiet his sobs and he whispered words of comfort to Sammy "I'll make it up to you boys', and that's a promise I intend to keep.

By the time the nurse had made it to the waiting room to inform them that Dean was now settled, she found the eldest Winchester holding his youngest as he slept. He held up a hand to silence her and gently picked Sammy up and motioned for her to lead them to Dean.

Once they got to Dean's room, John was shocked to see how pale he was. It was one of the most terrifying sites John had ever seen. His eldest was as pale as the stark white sheets he was laying on.

He had various monitors attached to his body. The most heart-wrenching one was the ventilator that was breathing for his son.

The nurse whispered quietly "Mr. Winchester, if you'd like, your son can sleep in the vacant bed next to his brother." John nodded his thanks and set Sammy gently down in the bed.

He then went to sit down next to Dean. He picked up Dean's hand and held it for awhile, just relishing the fact that his son was still with them.

A short while later, Sammy woke up and was angered to find that his dad hadn't woken him up to sit with Dean.

"Dad?" Sam demanded "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"Samuel!" his father spoke sharply "I tolerated it before, but not anymore. I am your father and you will…"

"If you were my father, you would've acted like it!" Sam yelled

John sat back stunned "Fine Samuel…If that's how you feel then perhaps I should just leave."

John was now seriously doubting himself. He could just leave now and send Bobby. He was sure Bobby'd be a better then he could ever dream of being.

He stood up and began to leave when one of the alarm's behind him stopped him.

"SAM!" John yelled "HE'S FLATLINING OH GOD GET A DOCTOR!"

Sam ran into the hallway, nearly tripping over his own lanky legs.

Once the team of doctor's got into the room they quickly ushered Sam and John out.

Sam and John quickly forgot their argument and held each other, waiting…for anything.

------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes and looked around…things were definitely not right.

The air was misty and cold. He couldn't figure out what to do so he just lay there. It wasn't until a warm hand reached out to him and helped him up that he realized something.

He looked into the face of his rescuer, in shock he said "Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

*Review = LOVE. The more reviews, the faster the updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the character's. I only own the plot for this particular story.

------------------------------------------

_The air was misty and cold. He couldn't figure out what to do so he just lay there. It wasn't until a warm hand reached out to him and helped him up that he realized something._

_He looked into the face of his rescuer, in shock he said "Mom?"_

"Yes Dean, " She replied softly "it's me."

Dean was at a loss of what to do, on one hand he wanted to run to his mother and just squeeze her to know that she was _real _but with his training experience Dean remembered one of his dads' most important rules: "If something seems to good to be true, it probably is."

Mary sensed Dean's dilemma and stepped forward and took his hand, "It's really me Deano, I won't hurt you."

Something in her eyes made Dean believe her and he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace, it was difficult to keep the tears at bay and he failed miserably as he found himself sobbing against his mother.

They sat, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Dean finally took a shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure and he looked at his surroundings.

"Mom?" he asked while motioning with his right hand "Am I dead?"

"No Dean.." Mary began "You are simply in between worlds right now, this is the only way I could think to contact you."

"To contact me?" Dean asked, still confused as to why he was here in this world between worlds.

"I needed to talk to you Dean, try to convince you to go back to your father and brother."

"But why?" he questioned again.

"Dean, while your father was on a hunt, you became ill." She told him

"I may've died in that house fire 13 years ago, but I've never stopped watching over you boys'. I could sense you were close to death and Sammy was at a loss of what to do."

"So…" Dean began "You possessed me to scare the be-Jesus out of dad, to try to get him to realize that Sammy and I needed him? That he couldn't leave us alone on hunts." he finished.

Mary chuckled at her sons abrupt reasoning "If that's how you'd like to look at it Dean, Yes."

"But mom, why would I want to go back there? Dad doesn't care about me and Sammy, he claims he does but…would a father that truly cared have left us?" Dean asked

Mary was at a loss of how to explain things to her son, she thought it best to show him what had happened during Johns' last hunt.

"Come Dean" She said while holding her hand out to him "Perhaps rather then tell you, I can show you what delayed your father."

Dean grasped her hand and felt himself…he wasn't quite sure how to describe it "obliterate" was the word he had decided would be most appropriate.

When he opened his eyes, he was still holding his mother's hand, but the surroundings had changed, he was in a forest.

"Mom what…" He began but was shocked when she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…" She cautioned and motioned with one hand for him to follow her.

Once they arrived at their destination, Dean noticed his dad writing in his journal, he cautiously peeked over his dad's shoulder to see what he was writing.

"_Cannibalism plus magic equals a dark, dark road. I've never seen anything so hungry. Every motion and sound and breath of the Wendigo is about hunger. _

_It's stealthy when stalking it's prey, blindingly fast when pouncing, savage and ravenous when eating. _

_I wish I didn't know about that last part, but you see things in this job. I'm glad I decided to let the boy's sit this one out. _

_This is too dangerous for them to be involved in yet, their not strong enough. This son of a bitch Wendigo has taken a family of four-- Two young children and the parent's. I know the father is dead, but if I can find the nest, then there is a chance, ever a slim chance that I can save the other victim's. _

_Time is against me as I fear I must return to my boy's soon."_

Dean was shocked, so _this _was why their dad hadn't mentioned a specific reason other then "Enjoy a break." when he left for the hunt.

"Dean what your father does, it helps people. He did save that family." she told him

"But at what cost?" Dean asked her.

"Am I going to die?" he asked fearfully.

"That Dean, is up to you, I cannot force you to go back, but think of what is at liberty if you don't, young Samuel needs you, I wish I could be there for him but, the next best thing Dean, _You." _

"But mom…I don't like feeling scared and not knowing whether or not Dad will be coming back from one hunt to the next." Dean told her.

"If you don't like feeling scared then you're in the wrong species love," She told him.

"I will always watch your boys' back, don't forget that." she reminded him.

"Okay Mom," He tearfully agreed "I'm ready."

Mary looked into the depths of her son's eyes and knew this to be true.

"Take my hand Dean, and count backwards from 100."

He did so and woke to voices "We've got a sinus rhythm, hold compressions, get me a set of vitals."

These voices he didn't recognize but the fearful one in the background was one that he could attest to.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SON?" he heard his dad angrily demand.

"Your son suffered a febrile seizure which induced cardiac arrest." the doctor told him.

"We were able to stabilize his vitals and for the time being he is resting comfortably" he then motioned for John and Sam to enter.

Hours' later found Sam and John each holding one of Dean's hands.

"Deano, if you can here me…I'm sorry." His dad told him

Dean was astounded! His father sounded…sincere.

"If you can hear us Dean, if you can hear me and Sammy please….give us a sign some how!"

John and Sam sat still, not expecting the surprise they were each about to receive. Dean had actually squeezed their hands'!

They both looked expectantly at the bed and were happy to find Dean's eyes open to mere slits.

He was unable to speak because of the tube down his throat, but he gave them each a thumbs up sign when bombarded with questions of his well-being.

Sam had pressed the call button and Dr. Buttafuoco came right in.

"Well, well, well!" he told Dean "Welcome to the land of the living!"

He then ushered Sam and John from the room so he could do a brief exam.

They be-grudgingly left and sat in the hallway awaiting further news.

John put his arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam-- For once didn't complain.

------------------------------------------

*Reviews = Love! Leave suggestions or whatever you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

*Review = LOVE. The more reviews, the faster the updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the character's. I only own the plot for this particular story.

------------------------------------------

_They be-grudgingly left and sat in the hallway awaiting further news._

_John put his arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam-- For once didn't complain._

"So Dean.." The doctor began upon finishing his examination. "Is it okay if I call your father and brother in now so I can update them on your status?"

Dean glared at the doctor but gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh sorry Dean, forgot you can't talk with that contraption down your throat."

Dr. Buttafuoco walked into the hallway and motioned for Sam and John to come in the room.

"Well?" John asked anxiously, "How did it go?"

The doctor motioned for him and Sam to have a seat.

"To be honest with you Mr. Winchester…" he began but John interrupted.

"Please, Mr. Winchester is my father. Call me John."

"Okay, _John _" the doctor continued "I'm absolutely astounded of the progress that Dean's lungs have made in the last few hours. The congestion is easing up and he seems to be breathing easier, I'll be sending in a tech momentarily to get some follow-up pictures of his lungs, but if all looks well then I see no reason for him to remain on the vent."

"Do either of you have any questions?" he asked

Neither Sam nor John had any questions but Dean waved frantically from the bed.

He was unable to speak so Sam ran to him "Dean??? What is it??? Are you okay?" Sam asked in a rush.

Dean managed to give Sam a weak thumbs up and looked directly into Sammy's eyes, hoping that some how his brother knew what he wanted to ask.

And luckily with the amount of time they spent together, Sam was able to do so.

"If I'm not mistaken Dr, I believe my brother wants to know when he can come home." Sam told him.

The doctor looked at Dean and smiled "Ready to leave our fine facility so soon Mr. Winchester?"

Dean nodded his head as much as the tubing would allow vigorously.

"Dean's never been a fan of hospitals or Drs, no offense Mr. Buttafuoco."

Dean's eyes widened as he heard his father address his doctor. And John couldn't help but notice the smile that was now making itself known on Dean's face.

The doctor shuffled the papers and announced uncomfortably, "As I told you earlier the tech will be in soon to do your tests Dean. And if all goes well and your lungs don't continue giving you much trouble, I'd say your out of here in the next 72 hours."

He left the room shortly after

The tech came and left and apparently the images were good, because although the doctor himself didn't return to remove the tube, a different night doctor returned to do it several hours later.

"Okay young man, this is not going to be pleasant in the least." the Dr. began "On the count of three I'm going to need you to cough as hard as you can."

Dean nodded in understanding, glad that he would finally be rid of this torture device.

Since the medicine had begun to wear off, the tube had been playing hacky-sack with his gag reflexes.

"One…two…THREE." The doctor yelled surprising everyone including Dean.

Dean coughed as hard as he could and gagged as the tube was finally pulled free.

An oxygen mask was immediately placed over his mouth and he struggled at first to get used to breathing on his own. "In and out…" he told himself.

He tried to speak to tell the doctor exactly what he thought of his "methods" but when he tried to form words he found it difficult to do so.

The doctor walked over to the cart of supplies that was sitting in the corner of Dean's room. A nurse had brought it in just moments before.

He pulled a small cup from the drawer and handed it to John.

John looked down at it's contents and quietly thanked the doctor. He walked over to Dean and told him to open his mouth.

Dean although suspicious did as his dad asked him, and he was relieved to find that the cup held his saving grace-- Ice Chips!

After a couple of ice chips Dean tried again to speak "Well…that was painful…but thanks…Dr. Mengele. "

The doctor smiled and glanced at John and was amused to see that John was barely suppressing his laughter.

They all seemed to be relieved that through this all Dean hadn't lost his "signature" sense of humor.

-----------------------------

*Reviews = LOVE. And Muffy-- More for you coming soon too!


	7. Chapter 7

*Review = LOVE. The more reviews, the faster the updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the character's. I only own the plot for this particular story.

------------------------------------------

_They all seemed to be relieved that through this all Dean hadn't lost his "signature" sense of humor._

The next day passed by rather uneventfully. Dean slept through most of it-- his body catching up on some much needed sleep.

It wasn't until one day later that Dr. B, as he had told them all to call him from here on out-- came to speak with them.

"Well Dean, I'm very impressed with your last round of testing. Your blood work came back clear, your fever has lowered to a more manageable level and your oxygen levels are more so where want them to be!"

"Does this mean what I think it means doc?" Dean asked hopefully.

"If you mean going home---then yes." Dr. B added with a smile on his face.

"But… the doctor warned him. I expect you back here in one week for a follow up with myself or Dr. Raddich."

"Dr. Raddich?" John asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Dr. B told them "You may be more familiar with him as Dr. Mengele?"

"Oh …" Dean said sheepishly and suddenly feeling awkward.

Sam stepped forward and asked the doctor "What kind of medications will my brother be sent home with and what will he need to ensure he recovers fully?"

Dean and John, hell even the doctor himself gave Sam an awestruck look.

"What?" Sam asked "I just want to be prepared."

"All great questions young man." The Dr. Told him.

"But rest assured all of that will be in the prescription hand books etc."

He handed Dean his discharge papers and walked out.

"Alright Dean-o." John began "I'll go outside and get the car ready, Sam help your brother get himself ready."

"Yes sir." Sam told him, glad that John had arranged it this way.

Dean sat up slowly, allowing Sam to keep a steadying hand on his back.

He helped Dean get dressed into a pair of hospital scrubs, the process was pain-stakingly slow but neither brother seemed to mind. By the time they were done, Sam put Dean's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

Dean's knees almost immediately buckled but Sam caught him before he fell. "Easy Bro," Sam told him "I gotcha."

Dean hated all of _this _his brother having to worry, his dad leaving and now expecting everything to be all "righty tighty" now, but most of all he hated feeling weak.

They finally made it to the wheel chair and dean got into it, grumbling the hole ride out to the entrance. He had though the extra jacket was un-necessary but as soon as the automatic doors opened he was glad his dad had left it to him.

John got out of the Impala and opened the back door, he wouldn't take no for an answer as he picked Dean's fragile form up and set him down on the seat.

Dean was amazed to find that his dad had brought a pillow and blanket from the motel he assumed and left them for Dean. He made sure Dean was situated before gently closing the door.

Once Sam got into the front and closed the door he turned to his father.

"So now what?" Asked Sam.

"Are we off on another one of your half-cocked hunts?" he demanded

"No." John answered

For the time being the car was silent. Sam had expected his father would return to the motel so was shocked when he saw it pass them by in the window. His dad continued driving until they came upon a small, quaint building made of bricks.

John opened the door and handed Sam the keys.

"Apartment 20A." John told him as he walked to the back door, leaving Sam standing on the side walk completely confused.

John picked Dean's shivering form up and followed Sammy's retreating back to the apartment.

Once Sammy opened the door he was shocked. His and his brother's duffle bags were set neatly next to the table in the dining room.

Sam then followed John as he carried Dean to one of the bedrooms.

"Dad…" Sam began, ready to apologize for jumping to conclusions.

But John interrupted. "I know Sam, it isn't much. It's two bedroom and small but it does the job."

"That's not at all what I was going to say dad." Sam told him quietly "I wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions.

John rubbed a hand over his weary face and pulled Sam and Dean into a hug. "You have every right to doubt me Samuel, after all I've put you and your brother through, I don't see what harm taking a few weeks off will do."

Dean smiled from his spot on the bed as he watched his father and brother, their lives may be far from perfect but this was as close as the two had been in months.

Dean sat up suddenly holding his chest, John and Sam were at his side in an instant. Dean told them through gasps "Gotta…Sneeze…But FUCKING HURTS….."

He finally managed to sneeze causing both Sam and John to worry that he was already getting sick again.

John held his hand to Dean's forehead noting that he did feel warm.

He walked out to the kitchen quickly and got Dean's first round of antibiotics. He read the directions thoroughly as he asked Sam to go get Dean a glass of water.

He took out the three separate pills, one to fight infection, one to help with congestion, and one to aid Dean in his sleep. The last part of the antibiotics was an inhaler to help Dean clear out the remaining gunk in his lungs.

He helped Dean to sit up and take the pills. Shortly after Dean fell asleep.

It wasn't long after Dean fell asleep that Sam followed, It took him awhile to realize that this would be his "home" for the next few weeks, it'd been so long since he had that.

John sat up late into the night, writing in his journal.

" _Up until several days ago, I had thought that the scariest moment in my life would have been the loss of my wife and knowing that evil really lurks in the corner's of the world, but I myself have come to realize that the fear of losing my child. Has struck me so deeply, so truly, truly deeply that I at first was un-sure if I should continue this fight at all._

_Life get's rough some times, and as the quote I live by states "When the going gets tough, the tough get going" my boys will get mad at me sometimes and I can only hope that one day they realize I do this for them. All of it, is to protect them from what will happen someday, when the Apocalypse comes, my boys will need to be ready, to stand at the home front and fight for the world._

_Bobby contacted me days before I got back about another hunt in Wisconsin, this hunt was an acheri. Those nasty little son of a bitches disguise themselves as little girls, from Indian folk traditions. They are said to inhabit the mountains and travelers who are taken in by its helpless guise. _

_As much as it pained me to do so, I didn't think twice when I left the message on Bobby's machine. _

"_Bobby, it's John. Pass the acheri on to Mackland, he can handle it. Me and the boys are taking a…break of sorts to get some thinking and necessary work done." _

As he closed his journal he though to himself "Like getting our family back together."

--------------------------------------

*Reviews = LOVE

Hope I had all you loved Muffy XD.


	8. Chapter 8

*Review = LOVE. The more reviews, the faster the updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the character's. I only own the plot for this particular story.

A/N: Decided to continue on with this. Not sure where it will go but *shrugs* maybe if you want to see something happen I can write it up for you? Let me know either way!

------------------------------------------

The days following his release from the hospital dragged on for Dean. His body was getting the necessary rest but his mind was elsewhere.

He felt guilty that his dad had laid off the hunt for _his _sake. He'd slept soundly for almost 48 hours and was surprised when he woke up to find both his brother and father gone.

"What the…." he thought to himself. He then noticed the note next to him on the bed-side table.

"_Dean, Sammy and I didn't want to wake ya but I decided to run to the diner and grab some grub. We'll be sure to bring you some back, your pills are next to the water on the table so be sure to take them if you're in pain."_

Dean sat up slowly, the last remnants of sleep were beginning to fade as he picked up the glass and drank the pills down painfully.

"Shit." Dean said aloud. "Throat hurts, this is so not good." He again said aloud.

"_And now I've gotta piss." _Dean thought, this day was beginning to be a horrible one.

He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. "So far so good." he thought.

He then used his arms to lever himself carefully off of the bed and began a slow shuffle to the bathroom, carefully placing his feet and using his arms so as not to fall.

Once he reached the bathroom, he relieved himself and headed back into the bedroom. He hadn't made it more then 2 feet when his knees decided they'd done enough walking and buckled.

The room began to tilt as he hit his head on the side of the door, aggravating his chest further as he again lapsed into a coughing fit.

By the time he was done, his chest was heaving as it again became a struggle to pull air into his already weakened lungs he felt bile rise in his throat and quickly pulled himself into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet as he gagged up the food he'd eaten the previous day.

When John entered the apartment he wasn't sure which shocked him more. The empty bedroom he found or the retching he heard coming from the bathroom.

He and Sam raced to Dean's side. "Dean?" John asked

His son looked up at him with tears in his eyes, it was obvious he had been crying. "Dad…" He whispered.

John quickly knelt on the floor next to Dean "Shit son! What is it?" he asked, trying to find the source of injury on his son. He noticed a bruise was rapidly forming on Dean's left temple.

"Did you hit your head Dean?" John asked, trying to get his son to talk to him.

"Dad." Dean said again, this time breaking into heart-wrenching sobs. "Dad y-you weren't there."

"I left you a note Dean!" John told him, confused.

"N-no Dad, when….*sniff* when I needed you, you weren't there!" Dean told him as realization struck John.

"Oh Dean I'm so sorry!" John told him, trying to console the obviously distraught teen. "I'm here now."

"N-not going anywhere?" Dean asked

"No Dean!" John said a little to harshly, "No matter what happens, I'm right here."

Dean nodded his head in understanding "S'good then." he told his dad, while wiping his face with the hoodie he had on.

"Come on ace, let's get you back to bed." John told him.

Dean nodded his acceptance as he allowed his father to pick him up and carry him into the bedroom.

Sam followed silently, hoping his brother was okay.

"Okay kiddo, let's see what the damage is." John told him after setting Dean down on the bed.

Dean sneezed two times after his father put him down, wincing as each one left him gasping for breath and his chest again throbbed.

"Doesn't sound good kiddo." John told him

"S'fine Dean told him

John took a small penlight from his pocket and shined the light into Dean's left pupil. He was dismayed to find the pupil was slow to react to the light.

"Well Dean-o looks like we'll be going back a little earlier then scheduled." John told him.

As much as he hated to force his son back to the hospital three days before he was scheduled for his follow up, he felt he had no choice.

He could see the fever in Dean's glazed eyes and he could feel the heat rolling off the prone body in waves. Not to mention the latest concussion.

Sam took the keys from the floor where they'd fallen and went out to the Impala to start the car as he knew he'd be asked.

Once Sam had left, John took out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt and helped Dean change into the outfit. He also remembered to remove his own leather jacket and put it on his son, it seemed to fit Dean better then it did him.

"Not bad," he told his son after the jacket was on.

Dean looked in the mirror in the room and gave his dad a goofy grin "Not bad at all." he agreed.

Dean basically begged his dad to allow him to walk out to the Impala under mostly his own steam.

John begrudgingly agreed but kept a steady arm around Dean's waist.

Dean was happy to have made it nearly 65% of the way until his legs began to again buckle. John allowed Dean to stay standing, but he took most of his sons weight.

He settled Dean into the passenger side of his beloved Impala and Sam this time rode in the back.

They had called ahead to the hospital so Dr. B was ready with a wheelchair for his patient in advance. After their arrival, Dean was taken into a treatment room and Sam and John were left to again wait.

--------------------------------

What would you like to see? Recovery??? Setback???

Reviews = LOVE!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

*Reviews = LOVE! Trying to get to 100 so please help me out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own the plot for this particular story.

Credit: I used a passage from "Sinnerforhire's" story called "Paroxysm." It's the words Sam says to Dean and I had permission from the author to use it.

A/N: I was pretty much split between TLC and setback so I guess we're going to have a little bit of both in this chapter! Again please review if you want anything else to happen!

"_The good die young - because they see it's no use living if you've got to be good" ~ Unknown._

------------------------------------------

John and Sam both looked up when they heard the door to the treatment room open.

"John and Sam?" Dr. B asked, while looking around.

"Right here." Sam said as he and his father rose to meet the man.

"How is he?" Asked John

Both Sam and John were relieved to see that Dr. B's face had a rather pleasant expression on it. They noted he didn't look particularly happy, but they didn't see the usual look of dread either.

"Well if you'd both follow me into the room, then I can consult with all three of you." he told them, leading them into the room.

When John entered the room, he felt his heart start to break again for what had to be the fifth time since any of this started.

Dean was laying on the gurney, nearly as pale as the sheets themselves were. It was apparent from the tubing running to the stand that he had an IV going, and an oxygen mask was resting over his nose and mouth. It appeared he was asleep but with Dean it was always hard to tell.

"Believe me John." Dr B. stated "It looks worse then it is."

He had noticed the look on the anxious fathers face when he laid eyes on his son.

"You were most definitely correct in bringing your son here today, rather than waiting for his appointment." He began, "His fever has started to rise, and we suspect that another bout of pneumonia was working itself in-- Hence the oxygen."

"So did you catch it in time?" Asked the distraught father, who was standing behind his youngest with his hands on his shoulders, needing some sort of comfort in knowing one of his sons was ok.

"Absolutely Mr. Winchester, there is no reason for us to believe right now that Dean-o here won't make a full recovery."

Both John and Sam, heard the silent "but."

"He will need to stay overnight, at least for tonight. Normally patients with the beginning stages of pneumonia can stay at home and follow their antibiotic schedule. But, given Dean's history as far as the last few days have gone not to mention the nice concussion he is now sporting, having him as our guest for the next night if not more is priority."

"Of course Doc." John said

Sam immediately stood to his already bean-pole height of 5'7 at just 13 years old " But we're not going anywhere." he said defiantly, his eyes darting between the doctor and his father, daring either of them to say otherwise.

"Did I say anything about you two having to leave?" the doctor asked in mock seriousness, feeling it best to agree with what the 13-year old said, not wanting to upset him further.

"Well…No" Sam said

John glanced at the sight in front of him, desperately trying not to laugh at the doctors attempt at keeping Sam calm.

"I do need you two to head out into the waiting room on the second floor" he told them "Then I'll come out and get you two when he's settled in his room."

The two agreed and went to the second floor to begin yet another wait.

It didn't take long for Dr. B to have Dean settled in his room, and he then ushered the worried father and the youngest into the room.

"He's resting for now." he told them "We have him on 5mg of Diazepam via IV so his body can get the rest that it needs."

They both nodded and assured the doctor that they had no further questions.

With Dean asleep, Sammy and his dad talked about things that neither of them had talked about in a long time. How Sammy was doing in school, how John's latest hunt had gone, and how nice it would be to actually have a mutually agreed break once Dean was better.

"Maybe we'll even head out to Bobby's." John told Sam

"Ya I figured he wouldn't want to rush right out to pastor Jim's." Sam acquiesced

John let out a real, heartfelt laugh as he remembered the look on Dean's faced earlier in the year when the good pastors wife had walked in on Dean in the guest bedroom after hearing strange sounds emit from the room.

They had assured the Winchesters that all was forgiven and that her mental scarring was minimal and would eventually go away, but it would still be awkward for Dean.

John left shortly after their conversation to grab some coffee, and to give Sam a private chance to talk to his brother.

"You did it, man. Hardest part's over. All you gotta do now is get better. You can handle that, right? You against a bunch of tiny little germs--that's barely a fair fight. You can totally take 'em. You just gotta fight, that's all. Kick ass and take names, just like you always do. Okay?" He squeezes Dean's hand. His skin is still so blazing hot.

"Dad'll be back soon, and I know how much he hates these little chick-flick moments, almost as much as you do. And I guess I'm getting pretty tired so I'll probably stretch out on that free bed over there" Sam said while motioning to the empty bed in the room. "Night big brother" Sam told him as he gently gave his brother a peck on the cheek.

John had walked back to the room at the right moment as he witnessed the tender moment between his sons.

He waited until Sam had moved away before he coughed lowly as he entered.

"Oh dad…uh…hey." Sam said

"I'll never tell." John swore, with mock seriousness as he held up his right hand "Hunters honor."

"Hunters honor?" Questioned Sam.

'Oh just get to bed kiddo." John joked.

Once Sam had laid down in the other bed, and John could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. He talked to Dean.

He placed his hand on the side of Dean's face as he gently stroked his thumb over Dean's cheek before moving his hair out of the way. It was getting too long. He'd need a haircut soon.

John wondered to himself why it took something as serious as this to make him notice that.

"My kids are growing up right in front of me and I don't even realize it…"

John sat like that for awhile, just holding onto Dean's hand. The room was quiet except for the soft hiss of the oxygen machine as it pumped air into Dean's lungs through the mask that lay over his face.

"You know... when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen I'd be...I'd be wrecked. And you...you'd come up to me and put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in they eye and, you'd say 'It's okay, dad.' Dean, I'm sorry."

John could no longer stop the tears as they fell.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. _I_ should've been saying it to _you_. I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

He then leaned back in the chair and removed the handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face.

He then closed his eyes and allowed himself to get some sleep-- Unaware that Dean had heard every word.

--------------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!What to do now? Tell me what you'd like to see!


	10. Chapter 10

*Reviews = LOVE! Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own the plot for this particular story.

A/N: This is the last chapter so thank you everyone that has seen this thing through! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted this, I've been so busy with college re-starting and work and life and things have been crazy!

_"Gandhi was right: if we all live by 'an eye for an eye' the whole world will be blind. The only way out is forgiveness."_

_~Unknown_

_

* * *

__"You know... when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen I'd be...I'd be wrecked. And you...you'd come up to me and put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in they eye and, you'd say 'It's okay, dad.' Dean, I'm sorry."_

_John could no longer stop the tears as they fell._

_"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying it to you. I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that _

_I am so proud of you."_

_He then leaned back in the chair and removed the handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face._

_He then closed his eyes and allowed himself to get some sleep-- Unaware that Dean had heard every word._

* * *

Once he was sure he had heard his father's breathing even out, Dean felt it was safe to open his eyes. He was so not in the mood for a chick-flick moment.

He still couldn't believe he'd heard his father right. His father was proud of him?

The thought seemed impossible, he was his dads little soldier and his little brother's caretaker he never did anything right, or so it seemed.

Dean had always thought if he was a good son then his dad would stick around more, but no matter what he did, whether or not he spent hours cleaning the guns or spent extra time running laps his dad never showed any sign that he was proud of him.

"Until now…" Thought Dean, trying to figure out what would've made his dad finally admit it.

"What did I say?" Dean asked himself…was it something I did?

As much as he appreciated the fact that his dad was proud of him, Dean tried to figure out what would make the man say it!

Dean thought back to the events of the night…."Oh shit" he realized with frightening clarity "I let my guard down! I told dad…I told him he left me."

He realized he must've struck a chord on his fathers heart for him to react the way he did.

Before he could help it, Dean's lungs decided now would be a good time to clear out and he began to cough into the pillow, trying to block out the sound to his father and brother.

No such luck.

His father sat up quickly, his hearing tuned from years of hunting and looked at his sons tear-streaked face.

"You okay kiddo?" John asked as he helped Dean to raise the bed and rubbed comforting circles on the teens back.

"Ya dad…" Dean started "Water?" he finished

"Sure kiddo, hold on." John told him

John left the room only to return a minute later with a small cup. "Ice chips" he told Dean as he took a small spoon from the nightstand and put some into the teens mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and sat back as the ice worked it's way slowly down his throat, soothing the inflamed muscles.

"Dad…" he began "About what you said…."

"What I said?" John asked, still unaware that Dean had heard him speaking earlier.

"About…growing up." Dean told him

Realization suddenly dawned on John, he rubbed a weary hand over his face as he sat up straighter in the chair "Dean I…"

"Was it true?" Dean asked interrupting him

"True?" John asked

"Are you really proud of me?" Dean finished

"Of course Dean!" John stated a little too harshly "Don't you think for a second I'd lie to you about something like that!"

"But dad….Why now? Haven't you noticed what I've done in the past? How good I've always taken care of Sammy? The great back up I give you on hunts? Why now…finally tell me you're proud?"

John was taken aback, he'd never expected this from Dean…he'd always just assume Dean knew he was proud and that words weren't necessary.

But Jesus…his son was just a kid he as a father shouldn't have expected any more from his son.

"I always thought you knew Dean." John stated honestly

Dean thought for a moment….then regarded his father with a sly smile as he wiped the tears from his face "A little reminder every now and then isn't to much to ask is it?"

"I guess not kiddo." John replied

As the tension in the room dissipated, Dean found himself telling his father about an essay award he won in school for English. It was for the best "made up" mythical creature and he'd done his on sirens with stunningly accurate knowledge.

"What was the prize kiddo?" John asked

"I don't know…" Dean said, suddenly quieter "We didn't stick around long enough for me to find out."

"Next time you need to tell me these things Dean." John told him "I'm not psychic you know."

"I know." Dean told him "And I also know that there are more important things."

"More important things?" John questioned

"There's a war brewing dad, you me and Sammy, we are smack dab in the middle of it and we can't let a little thing like an essay get in the way of killing those evil son of a bitches." Dean told him

John actually smiled, a 100 watt absolute radiant smile that stunned Dean. "I'm proud of you son." John told Dean "And yes, I mean it kiddo."

* * *

Epilogue:

The next week found the Winchesters packing up their apartment and heading to Singer's Salvage yard.

John and Sam had just finished loading the last of the bags into the Impala and were preparing to go inside and get Dean but they were both shocked when they put the trunk down to see Dean sitting in the drivers side of the Impala with his dad's leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses on.

"What?" Dean questioned innocently as he popped a tape into the cassette player.

"Nothing son." John told him as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Dean was still sore and had the cough, but overall the small family decided a small vacation wouldn't hurt and they didn't know a better place to spend it then Singer Salvage with their dear old Uncle Bobby.

The Impala pulled off onto the highway with the sounds of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" blaring on the speakers.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hell. ~AC/DC Highway to Hell_

* * *

*Reviews are LOVED!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
